


Older Sister Hen

by marvelmedigeekfics



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Migraine, Sick Fic, Sickness, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Hen takes care of Chimney when he shows up with a migraine.
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714828
Kudos: 15





	Older Sister Hen

Hen noticed something was off with Chimney from the second he walked in to work, rubbing his temples. He groaned when he saw Hen standing there looking at him with her "are you going to tell me?" eyes. She just raised an eyebrow and watched him walk to the lockers. 

"I'm fine, Hen. You can stop hovering." Chimney said before he even confirmed she was behind him. 

"I didn't even say anything." She chuckled softly and even that was too loud for his pounding head. Even hearing himself speak was too much. 

"You thought it." He shut his locker as softly as possible and squinted at the flourescent lights. 

She just shrugged at him, her eyes carefully studying him and her brain diagnosing him. "Migraine, huh?" 

"I'm fine, Henrietta."

"I'm sure you are, Howard." They both said the others names pointedly, biting their words at each other like siblings. Hen knew better than to try and mother hen him, so she left him alone. If he wanted her help, he'd come ask for it. 

Chimney knew what he needed. Food. So he climbed the stairs to get some. God knows why he didn't grab anything from his apartment, so he was starving. While he was eating his food and vaguely listening to the rest of the house arguing over something, Hen slid a bottle of pain reliever across the table. Chim eagerly, or as eagerly as he could manage, opened the bottle and downed a couple of pills. He slid the bottle back into her waiting hand and only then did she say anything. 

"You can keep feigning fineness all you want."

"And?"

"I still won't believe you." She moved around the counter a few feet away and appeared a few seconds later with a glass of water. "Drink." 

He sighed at her blatant care for him and drank the water at a normal pace. He knew she'd have words with him if he drank it too fast or too slow. She grinned at him and moved to fill the glass again. "Drink. And as soon as you have, go to sleep." Chimney drank the water and promptly laid his head on the table. "Not here! In a bed!" 

"It's so nice here, Hen!" He said weakly.

"Don't make me drag you." She hissed quietly into his ear. 

"So considerate are you, Hen."

"So I've heard. Close your eyes and come on." She eventually made him get up and he let her lead him to a bed. Beds feel nice.


End file.
